Reasons Why People Leave The People They Love
by ladyruby1897
Summary: What happens when Kyoko's mother come's back ,with an twelve year old, son as a famous fashion designer. What also happens when she has to take care of a famous actor from America who has something to do with her mom's past along with Lory, Kuu, & Julie.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you all its me Lady Ruby. Here's another skip beat fanfic that I wrote and I wanted to see how it goes. This one is about Kyoko and her mother with Kyoko/Ren. So I hope you enjoy.

A young black haired woman walked up a pathway towards a bed and breakfast hotel located in house. As she got to the door she knocked on it. The door was opened by a woman no older than herself in a red kimono.

"Is there something you need?" asked the woman.

"I'd like to see Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa. It's really important."

"Right this way please." said the woman guiding the black haired woman to the upstairs study room. "Let me notify them." The woman knocked on the door and a male voice answered.

"Who is it."

"Kya." said the woman Kya.

"Come in." said the male voice.

"This way please." said Kya entering the room with the black haired woman behind her. When they went in Mr. Fuwa was sitting at his desk looking through papers while Mrs. Fuwa was doing a a cross word puzzle.

"What- started Mr. Fuwa looking up but soon stopping when his eyes landed on the black haired woman. Mrs. Fuwa had also looked up and put her cross word down and said

"Kya will you please go out."

"Yes Mrs. Fuwa." said Kya bowing and then exiting out the room.

"I see you've come back after a month." said Mr. Fuwa.

"I had my reasons." said the woman simply.

"Saene. You say that every time you go off somewhere." Mrs. Fuwa said. "If you'd just tell us what's happening. We may be able to help you."

"You can't help me with what I'm going through." said the woman named Saene.

"You do-" started Mrs. Fuwa before Saene interrupted her.

"I don't feel like arguing with you guys so just drop it." said Saene firmly.

"Fine. Will talk about that later." said Mr. Fuwa. "Anyway want do you need."

"I need you to keep Kyoko for awhile." said Saene.

"Wait. You just came back and are going to leave again." said Mr. Fuwa

"Yes." said Saene. "So are you going to keep her or am I going to have to fine someone else to do it."

"Fine will keep her. How long is it going to be this time?" asked Mr. Fuwa.

"A while." said Saene.

"A while. How long is awhile?" said Mr. Fuwa.

"It's just awhile. Okay." snapped Saene.

"If you don't want to tell us. Fine." Mr. Fuwa said. "When will you be leaving."

"Tonight." said Saene. "Anyway where is Kyoko." she said quickly before they could comment on her leaving that night.

"A sleep. She's in her bedroom." said Mrs. Fuwa.

"Thanks." said Saene walking towards the door but then stopping and turned towards them. "You guys. I really appreciate what you're doing for me. Thanks."

"When do you suppose she'll be back?" Mrs. Fuwa asked when Saene walked out the door.

"This time I don't think she's coming back."

…

Saene walked into her daughter's room and smiled at the sleeping form of Kyoko. She quietly sat on the edge of Kyoko's bed and started combing through Kyoko's hair with her hand.

"You're so beautiful." Saene said to a sleeping Kyoko. "You're going to grow up into such a wonderful person. I probably- started Saene before she chocked up on what she was about to say but got herself together and continued. "I probably want be around when you grow up. Like seeing ride a bike without training wheels, have your first crush, get in your first school fight, puberty, and a lot more of things when you grow up. But even though I want be here I love you so much. Even though the way I act makes it seems like I don't care about you. I really do." Saene stopped talking and just looked at her daughter. Kyoko then started to mumble and move.

"Ssh. Go back to sleep." said Saene in a hushed voice.

"Mommy." whimpered out Kyoko in her sleep as she stopped moving and the smiled.

'She has his smile.' thought Saene with a small sad smile and tears starting to slip down her face. Just then she heard the door squeak and turned around and saw a flash of blonde.

"Sho. I know that's you. It's no use of trying to hide." Saene said. A blonde haired six year old came in her view. "What are you doing."

"I went to get something to drink and I saw Kyoko's door opened." Sho said.

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you leaving again?" asked Sho

"Yes." said Saene quietly.

"You know. Kyoko cries every time you leave." said Sho coming up towards her. Saene didn't reply so Sho continued. "And a lot of times she cries herself to sleep." As Saene heard this she was about ready to pack up Kyoko's things and bring her with her. But she stopped herself and thought 'No. I'd only bring her more pain.' Instead she put out her pinky finger towards Sho and said. "Can you promise me something."

"About what?" asked Sho.

"Kyoko."

"Okay." said Sho immediately and putting his pinky finger out and attaching it with Saene's.

"Promise me that no matter what. Kyoko has the life she wants and not a life someone plans out for her." said Saene.

"What does that mean?" asked Sho.

"Someone that wants Kyoko to do what they want her to do and not let her do something that she wants to do. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes. Kyoko's like a little sister I never had and I don't want her to be sad." Sho said determinedly.

"Thank Sho." said Saene smiling down at him.

"You're welcome. I'll let you finish talking to Kyoko now." said Sho going out the room and couldn't shake the feeling off that it would be a long time before he or Kyoko saw her mother again.

When Sho left. Saene took off a silver heart shaped locket from around her neck with the initial S & I on it and a gold chain bracelet off her risk.

"Here." said Saene tears slipping down her face as she placed the jewelry in her daughter's hand. "This bracelet has been past down from mother to daughter since my great great grandmother. It's usually given on the daughter's 13th birthday but I won't be here. Now this necklace is the only thing you'll have of him. Even though you look like me. You have so much of him in you like his determination, his smile, and so much more. Every time I look at you I think of him and that's what hurts the most. I see the guy who cared more about his career than me and broke my heart to the point of where I'm scared to let anybody else in it. I'm so sorry for having to leave you and you'll probably never know you had a younger sibling on its way. It probably won't even know who it's mother is." Saene wiped the tears off her face got up off Kyoko's bed and kissed Kyoko on the forehead and walked out of her room and then the house. "I love you Kyoko." Saene said quietly as she got in her car and drove away from her daughter's life.

Well their it is. Hope you like. Okay now this is just a test run to see if I should continue it. If you all want me to continue please let me know. So if you want me to continue it let me know. Well that's it and I hope you all have blessed years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay you guy I've decided to continue with this story but this want be updated as often as my other Skip Beat fanfic. I'm thinking I'm only going to be able to update this once every or three weeks considering on how busy I'm going to be. Any way this chapter really isn't a chapter but an introduction to a character I made up for this story. The introductions going to be put in four parts: her back round history/how I entwined her in the manga, characteristics, and her roles in acting.

Back Round History & How I entwined her in the manga (Tsuraga Nakiya) : Nakiya is a 17 year old who is the godsister of Tsuraga Ren and lives with him. Her godparents are Kuu and Julie. Her parents died when she was 6 months old in a ski accident. Her parents had deemed Kuu and Julie, who were close friends, as her godparents in their will so Kuu and Julie took her in. She had been living happily with them and Kuon, who was like a brother to her, that is until Kuon started getting into trouble all of a sudden and started disobeying his parents. It all became unfortunate when Nakiya followed Kuon to one of the many fights someone had challenged him to. The dude who had challenged Kuon turned out to have a gun and started shooting when Kuon beat him. One of the shots hit Nakiya in the arm and when she fell she hit her head on the concrete floor leading her to become in a coma for two years. This is also a reason why Ren left because he thought it was his fault of what happened and what led up to this incident. Any way when Nakiya woke up when she was thirteen she had gotten short term memory not remembering anything about Kuu, Julie, or her life before she got in a coma. The only thing she remembered was Kuon and Kyoko and Sho although she forgot their names (Nakiya had also gone to Kyoto with Kuon and also had met Kyoko but Kyoko didn't know they knew each other because Kuon visited Kyoko in their secret place in the woods while Nakiya had visited and became friends with both Kyoko and Sho and had continued to visit them every summer until she got in the coma and they had lost content with each other). When no results that her memory was going to come back to Nakiya the doctors told Kuu and Julie that the best thing to do is to send her to live with Kuon because she was getting depressed and wouldn't talk to anyone . So at the end Kuu and Julie sent Nakiya to live with Ren. When she came to live with Ren she became her old and vibrate self. After about two months Ren decised to put her in boarding school which she wasn't happy about but she knew she was getting in his way of his career so she decided to go but making Ren agree that when she turned 16 or 17 she could come back and live with him . I have it were Nakiya came back about three months before Kuu came. When she first came back she had recognized Kyoko immediately even with the reddish brown hair. When Kyoko remembered her too she immediately introduced her to Kanae. At first Nakiya didn't like Kane too much because she thought she stole Kyoko away from her but in the end she started to warm up to Kanae even to the point of telling her that she was her second best friend. She a told her it used to belong to Sho but that changed when Kyoko told her what he did to her.

Characteristics: Nakiya is a lot like Kyoko. She likes pretty things, fairy tales, and has that innocent nature. She also has a very bad temper and has a problem with not doing with other people told her to do if she doesn't agree with that person. This landed her in Love Me Section along with judging people by the way they look.

Roles in Acting: I have it where Nakiya play's Natsu's cousin Mya(new character I added that comes later in the series of BoxR). Mya is a lot like Natsu but Mya is like a two face. Unlike Natsu who has that aura of a sophisticated bully and if you mess with me I'll make your life miserable, Mya has this way of tricking people into thinking that she's a nice person and then when she gets what she wants she turns on them.

Nakiya also guest stars as Katsuki's cousin who adores him and hates anyone who steals his attention from her.

Okay. Well that's it. I just wanted too introduce Nakiya. I hope you like her but if you don't that's your opinion. I'm still going to keep her. Anyway next chapter is the first chapter to this story. The other chapter before this was more of a prologue. Well that's all I wanted to say. Hope you all have blessed years to come. See ya.


	3. 1 Chapter

Okay well here's the first official chapter to my story. Hope you like it and enjoy.

Two girls wearing bright pink jump suits wlaked out of the Love Me Section lockers and were on their way to Sawara- san's office. These two girls were Mogami Kyoko and Tsuraga Nakiya.

"Hey. What do you think Sawara- san wants us for." asked Kyoko to her caramel colored friend.

"Maybe we have another Love Me Section job or an offer for a movie or drama role." said Nakiya.

"If it is I hope it's not a bully role." Kyoko said. Even though Kyoko and Nakiya were getting praise for for their bully and manipulative roles they were really getting restless for a nicer role.

"Me neither." Nakiya said agreeing. They had gotten in front of Sawara- san's office who's door was already opened and went in.

"Mogami- san, Tsuraga- san." said Sawara- san looking up from his papers. "Please sit down.

"So what are we here for," said Nakiya wanting to get right at the point. (Did I also mention she'd a bit impatient.

"I have two things I called you all in here for." started Sawara- san picking up two files in each of his hands and putting two each in front of Kyoko and Nakiya. "You each have two drama offers. Now one of them is for the same drama then your other offer is for different dramas."

"What's the dramas about." asked Nakiya.

"Is it a bully role." asked Kyoko.

"Hold on you all. You'll see for yourself when you look at the files." Sawara- san said. "Okay. Now the second thing. You all have a Love Me Section assignment."

"Together." both girls said in unison.

"Yes. You all will be the manager to an actor who is coming to Japan in a few weeks."

"Manager." said Nakiya questioningly.

"You mean like when I managed Ren that Yashiro got sick?" asked Kyoko

"Yes and no. It'll more of a mix of managing and when you took care of Kuu, Kyoko." Sawara- san said.

"Really." said Kyoko excitedly. She was really looking forward to it. Even though Kyoko and Kuu had bumped heads at first but in the end they gotten along great with one another. Even to the point of Kuu letting her call him father. Kuu alo gave her some good advice in acting

"A mix of managing and taking care of someone?" asked Nakiya questioningly considering this would be her first time managing or taking care of anyone.

"Yes. You all will be taking care of him and you two will also be his manager until he finds a new one." Sawara- san said.

"So who is the actor?" asked Kyoko.

"Souh Ikuto." said Sawara- san. "He's a really famous actor all over the world. He was actually one of the actors along with Kuu and a couple of more actors and actresses who made LME big."

"Wait you mean Suoh Ikuto who moved to America and started acting there." Nakiya said.

"Oh. I've heard of him. Sho used to love this American drama and Suoh Ikuto played the lead role." said Kyoko remembering that name from the credits of the dramas.

"Yes that's him." Sawara- san said. "You'll both be taking care of him until his house and everything is situated."

"House." said both girls in unison.

"Yes. He'll be shooting a drama here. So he'll be here for about a year or so. Do you think you all can handle that."

"Yes." said Nakiya and Kyoko determinedly.

"Then you all may go. I also need to know which drama offers you'll be taking by the end of this week." said Sawara- san.

"Yes." said Kyoko and Nakiya getting up and picking up their drama offer files.

"Here's also the file on all the information you'll need to know about Suoh Ikuto." said Sawara- san giving them another file. Kyoko and Nakiya both bowed and where about to walk out the office when Sawara- san stopped them.

"And girls."

"Yes." said Nakiya and Kyoko turning back around to him.

"Just to let you know Mr. Suoh has had a lot of bad history with managers."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kyoko while Nakiya looked at him questioningly.

"Let's just say. He has a different manager every time you blink your eyes." said Sawara- san.

"What do you think he meant by that Nakiya?" asked Kyoko when they came out the office.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea but you know what. We have each have two drama offers that I'm dying to look at." said Nakiya. Kyoko smiled and they both ran down the hallway as quick as they could to find a room where they could look at their drama offers.

Well theirs the first official chapter of this story. I hope you like it. Also tell me what you think of Nakiya. I hope you like her but like I said before if you don't that's your opinion. I like her so I'm going to keep her. Well until next time. See ya and have blessed years to come.


	4. 2 Chapter

"Where is Nakiya." said a tall, dark haired, and handsome guy. This tall, dark haired, and handsome guy was no other than Tsuraga Ren. Japan's most desirable man. He was in front of his car with his manager Yashiro waiting for his late godsister.

"You did tell her your interview is at six and you need to be there by 5:15?" asked Yashiro.

"Yes I told her this morning. I told her to be in front of LME at 4:30." said Ren trying to keep his calm and cool demeanor.

"Well. It's five minutes till 5:00." said Yashiro checking his watch.

"I'm just going to have to take her with me." said Ren. "There's no way I'm going to be able to take her back home and then get to the interview on time."

"She's not going to like that." said Yashiro. Remembering the time Nakiya left the studios and walked home because she she was bored in the room they had put her in during Ren's interview.

"Well she's just not going to like it and I swear she'd in big trouble if she walks home again." Ren said seriously. Just then they saw two figures coming out the doors of LME. Well more like rushing out the doors. Ren saw Nakiya running towards them with Kyoko right next to her.

"Ren." said Nakiya. "I'm so sorry I'm late even though I totally forgot why I had to be on time."

"I have an interview tody and now I won't be able to take you back home or I'm going to be late." Ren said waiting for Nakiya's outburst.

"But Ren. Come on. I'm just 10 minutes late. If you take me home now I promise I'll never be late again." whined Nakiya.

"No. You should have thought about that before you were late." Ren said.

"Wait Tsuraga- san. I f you're going to blame Nakiya you're going bto have tp blame me too. We both got carried away with these drama offers." said Kyoko coming in front of Ren and bowing.

"Kyoko you don't have to-" started Nakiya before Ren interrupted.

"It's okay Mogami- san. I don't blame Nakiya and I especially don't blame you Kyoko." said Ren.

"Really. You don't blame us" Kyoko said raising from bowing.

"Really." said Ren giving her a genuine smile.

"I could've sworn you were just blaming me." muttered Nakiya.

"We need to get going Ren." Yashiro said.

"Wait does this mean I still have to go." said Nakiya.

"Yes." said Ren.

"This is so-" started Nakiya before she thought of something. "Wait a minute. I've got it. Kyoko you could come with us. That way I want be bored and we can go over the other drama offers."

"Okay. I loved too but this isn't inconvenient for you Tsuraga- san." said Kyoko. Before Ren could answer Nakiya answered.

"This is no inconvenience." said Nakiya. "Believe me Ren would love for you to come."

"What." Kyoko said confused at the last part if what Nakiya said.

"Nothing. Come on. We don't want Ren to be late." Nakiya said grabbing Kyoko's arm and they went inside the car.

"I swear Nakiya's going to be the death of me." said Ren.

"Pretty much. Either Nakiya or Kyoko." said Yashiro then got in the car. Ren then followed suit.

"So Tsuraga- san, Mogami- san what are these drama offers you got. You all keep mentioning?" asked Yashiro.

"Oh yeah. Me and Nakiya each got two drama offers." said Kyoko happily.

"So what are these parts?" asked Ren

"Me or Nakiya haven't looked at the drama we could do together. But the drama I was offered was the lead role in a drama called My Guardian Angel. It's about a girl who's parents died when she was thirteen and has been living by herself since then People call her lucky ace because she'd been in a lot of situation s most people wouldn't get out alive. She later finds out she'd not lucky and it's the doing of her guardian angel. As the drama progresses she falls in love with her angel but her guardian angel has to leave when she turns 18. She then have decides if she wants to die to be with her angel or stay on earth and live."

"That seems like an interesting role you'd play great in." said Ren slowly. Yashro mouth had fallen open because the drama Kyoko just stated was the drama Ren had turned down a week ago.

"I know. I'm almost sold on taking that one but I'm going to see what the other drama's about." Kyoko said.

"Well whatever it is. I'm sure you'll be great in it." Ren said making Kyoko lightly blush and then looking at Nakiya. "What's your offer.

"Something about a seductress that I'm not playing as." said Nakiya simply

"Looks like we're here." Ren said as he stopped the car and then turned his head around to Nakiya.

"Nakiya. So I can warn you in advance. If you leave and walk home. You're grounded for a month."

"But ren. It's not like anything happened that time and if so Kyoko could walk home with me." said Nakiya.

"Absolutely not." said Ren. A bit louder than he meant to making both girls jump.

"Fine. I'll stay." Nakiya said.

"And don't worry Tsuraga- san. I can see how much you care about your godsister and I'll make sure she dosen't try to walk home." Kyoko said giving him a smile. Ren turned a light shade of red which Kyoko noticed and asked "Is something wrong Tsuraga-san."

"No" said Ren. "Anyway thank you Mogami-san."

"You're welcome." Kyoko said. Everybody then got out of the car and went into the studios. Ren was hurried away to make- up while Yashiro went to take care of some things dealing with the interview. A worker had showed Kyoko and Nkaiya a the room they'd be staying in during the interview.

"I hope this interview doesn't take long." said Nakiya as she spinned around in a chair.

"I don't mind. Anyway we can look at the other drama offer." said Kyoko who sat on the couch.

"I almost forgot about that." Nakiya said getting out of her chair and sitting next to Kyoko. They then both started reading through the the offer.

…

Ren had just finished the first half of his interview and he was on his way back to his dressing room for a 15 minute break. When he opened his door to his dressing room he found Kyoko sitting at the table with her head down on it while Nakiya was spinning in a chair.

"Guess what Ren we picked which drama were going to do." Nakiya said happily when she saw her brother.

"You mean you've decided. I still can't pick." said Kyoko raising her head from the table.

"Why can't you decided." asked Ren sitting on the couch and sipping some of his water.

"Because both dramas are so good. I can't decide." said Kyoko.

"Well what is the other drama." asked Ren.

"Well it's called the Ruby Sisters." started Kyoko before she was interrupted by Ren chocking on his water.

"Oh my God. Ren are you okay." asked Kyoko rushing to where he was.

"Ren what's wrong." asked Nakiya worriedly.

"Did you just sat Ruby Sisters." Ren asked after he finished coughing. This was the exact same name as the drama he had accepted a week ago.

"Yes." said Kyoko looking at him worriedly while Nakiya was giving him a questioningly look. "Is something wrong with it."

"No. It's just I've heard about that drama. Isn't it the one about the 5 girls who are cousin and learn that their fathers are the presidents of the secret spy organization that their mother were the top agents in before they died and one of them disappeared." said Ren hoping it wasn't and that the two dramas just had the same name.

"Yes." said Kyoko. " I guess there's no point in me telling you about. Any way which part do you think I should take."

"Oh umm. Well." Ren started. He really didn't know what to say about this. He knew Kyoko would take his opinion to heart and somewhat base her decision on what he said. Two forces werevfighting inside him. His devil force was telling him to tell her something where it would automatically make Kyoko pick Ruby Sisters but his angel side was telling him to let her pick on her own and this wasn't something Ren Tsuraga would do but Hizuri Kuon. In the end the angel force won. "Well I think both of drama's are great and have great opportunities. And I know which ever one you do you'll play the part great."

"Wow. Thanks Tsuraga- san." Kyoko said happily and the said. "And you are right. Both of the dramas have good opportunities. In My Guardian Angel I'll be the leading role but even though I have to share the leading role with 4 other girls in Ruby Sisters. It's suppose to have mostly an all star cast and even though I'm just not the main lead I would get to work with already great actors and actresses."

"See both of them have good opportunities but you have to see which opportunity you want to take." Ren said then getting up seeing that he needed to be back on set in 5 minutes.

"Where are you going?" asked Nakiya.

"I have to be back on set in 5 minutes."

"Oh okay." said Nakiya. After she said that Ren saw her look at him than to Kyoko then back to him. She then said. "Wait one second Ren." Ren watched Nakiya get up out of the chair and walk over to Kyoko and whispered something into her ear. Whatever Nakiya said made Kyoko lightly blush and her eyes widen.

"What." said Kyoko. Nakiya whispered into her ear again.

"Why." Kyoko asked. Nakiya again whispered into her ear.

"That is true." Kyoko said slowly to whatever Nakiya had told her.

"Then do it." Nakiya said and gently pushed Kyoko forward. Ren watched Kyoko come up to him. She looked at him and then back at Nakiya who motioned her hands for Kyoko to continue whatever she was about to do.

"Thank you Tsuraga- san for your advice." said Kyoko after she finally turned back towards Ren. Ren was expecting for Kyoko to bow but what she did next was not at all what he expected.

Well there was that chapter. I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed typing up that chapter. Sorry for the wait but I have been really busy and this is my sisters computer I'm using so I have limited time to type. But I should be getting my computer pretty soon by the grace of God and I'll be able to update sooner. I actually write these chapters to this story and my other two in a notebook and I'm like 3 to 4 chapters ahead for this story. Anyway hope you liked the story and please also tell me what you think about Nakiya. Well that's it hope you all have blessed years to come. See ya.


	5. 3 chapter

What Kyoko did next wasn't at all what Ren expected. Kyoko put her arms around his neck, lifted herself up and kissed him on the cheek. It was only like for 10 seconds but it felt like an eternity. When Kyoko let go of him she looked directly in his eyes and said. "That was to show my thanks. Now if you excuse me I'd like to go and think about these drama offers." After she said that she walked out the door past a somewhat shocked Ren.

"Well Romeo." Nakiya said with a big grin on her face. Ren recomposed himself and gave Nakiya a death glare.

"Why'd you tell her to do that." said Ren.

"Whatever do you mean." asked Nakiya.

"Don't play dumb with me. You told Kyoko to kiss me on the cheek."

"Well I more like suggested it and told her she should do it."

"But why." asked Ren. Even though inside he was thanking her like crazy but that is very unlike Tsuraga Ren.

"Because first I was bored and wanted to see you lose your calm and cool demeanor which I succeeded in. And second because I needed to see if she'd actually do it. To be honest I didn't think she'd do it but she did. Don't you see what this proves."

"Proves." said Ren confusedly.

"This proves that deep deep deep down in Kyoko she has some kind of attraction towards you. I mean this is Kyoko we're talking about. If she didn't want to do it she wouldn't have but she did. Do you know what this means." Nakiya said.

"Not really." said Ren.

"This means that a small itsy bitsy-"

"I get the point Kiya." said Ren calling her by her nickname.

"Anyway that means a small part of her wanted to kiss you on the cheek. And now since I've found that small part of attraction I'll let nature do its work. Now I'll I have to do is keep the women away from you and Kyoko will be Mrs. Tsuraga Kyoko." Before Ren could retort a worker came and got him so he could return to the interview. As Ren walked back to the set of the interview he couldn't help but let out a small smile when he thought about the warmth he felt when Kyoko kissed him on the cheek.

…

As for Kyoko she wasn't taking it all that well when she kissed Ren on the cheek.

"Why did I listen to Nakiya. Tsuraga- san probably hates me even more than he did when he first met me." cried out Kyoko in a empty hall. "He probably thinks I'm some kind of freak who goes up to people and kiss them. Wait a minute couldn't that be considered a whore. Oh no Tsuraga- san probably thinks I'm a whore." She then slid down the wall and started hitting herself with her drama role offers.

"Why are you hitting yourself." asked a voice.

"For being stupid." cried out Kyoko still hitting herself with the files.

"For what?" asked the voice.

"Because I kissed a guy on the cheek."

"What's wrong with that. That's nothing stupid. Stupid to me is when someone hitting themselves with a file." the voice said. After the voice said that Kyoko stopped hitting herself and looked up to see a boy around 11 or 12. The boy had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a rather handsome face for his age. Kyoko stood up and then bowed saying "Hi. I'm Mogami Kyoko."

"Hi." the boy said. "And even though I didn't ask for your name. I'm Ellion Blake."

"Nice to meet you Blake- san." Kyoko said bowing again.

"Could you please not call me Blake- san."

"But it's proper." said Kyoko.

"Well I don't like when you call me Blake- san. I prefer my first name I was born with." Ellion said in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh okay. Well it's nice to meet you Ellion." Kyoko said

"I guess it's nice to meet you too Moagami- san." Ellion said

"Wait. Didn't you just tell me you didn't like me calling you Blake- san. Then why would you call me Mogami- san. I would think if you don't like being called Blake- san you wouldn't call anyone else by their last name but their first name." Kyoko said. Ellion thought for a moment and then spoke.

"That is true." started Ellion. "But even If prefer calling people that aren't adults by their first names like I do in America. That isn't the custom here so I'll follow this country's custom." Kyoko thought about what he said and then said

"Then call me Kyoko. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"You sure." asked Ellion."

"Yes" Kyoko said happily. Now ask a question using my first name."

"Do you know you're weird." said Ellion. "But in a good way."

"Thanks. I guess." Kyoko said.

"So what are these files you were hitting yourself with." Ellion asked sitting on the floor beside Kyoko.

"Oh. There drama offers and I have to decide which one I want to do." Kyoko said sitting next to Ellion.

"May I see them." He asked. Kyoko nodded. Ellion looked through both of the files and then closed them. "So you have to pick one of these."

"Yes and their both so good." whined Kyoko. Ellion looked at her and then got up with files still in his hands. He then started walking off.

"Where are you going?" asked Kyoko

"Just follow me." Ellion said. Kyoko got up and followed him to the roof of the building.

"Why are we up here?" Kyoko asked. Ellion didn't answer her and just walked over to the railings. He then had one file in each of his hands and then put his arms over the railing. Ellion had it where if he'd drop one of the files it would end up in the garbage truck below them.

"What are you doing." asked Kyoko worriedly.

"Seeing which drama you're going to do." said Ellion about to let go of both the dramas. As soon as Kyoko saw he was about to drop them she ran quickly towards him and snatched the Ruby Sister's file out his hand.

"Looks like we found which drama you're doing." Ellion said giving Kyoko a smile and then putting his arms back from over the railing.

"How did you do that." asked Kyoko as they made their way back from the roof.

"I knew you'd pick the drama that you didn't want me to drop. So I faked that I dropped both of them." Ellion said simply.

"Wow. That was smart." Kyoko said and then bowing. "Thank you very much."

"No problem." Ellion said. Just then a phone beeped. Eliion took his phone out his pocket and flipped it open. He looked at it and then said.

"I have to go."

"So soon." Kyoko said. She was really enjoying his company.

"Yeah. The person I'm with said it's time to go." Ellion said. "Hey do you have a cell phone."

"Yeah." Kyoko said taking her phone out.

"Can I see it." asked Ellion. Kyoko gave him his phone and watched as Ellion dialed something in her phone.

"Their my phone number. Just text me yours." Ellion said and then giving her phone back.

"Oh okay. So I guess I'll see you around." said Kyoko as Ellion started walking off.

"Depends if were destined to see each other again. But if we do see each other again. I'll be happy." Ellion said and then walked around the corner.

Kyoko smiled and then walked back to Ren's dressing room. When she got back to the room she found Nakiya spinning in s chair, Ren sitting on the couch, and Yashiro looking through his schedule planner. Naliya stopped spinning when she saw her and said.

"Where have you been. You've been gone for 45 minutes. Ren's interview ended 25 minutes ago. We were worried. We thought something happened to you."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. For making you all worried and I'm very sorry Tsuraga- san for making you wait on me." Kyoko said bowing.

"It's quite alright. We're just glad nothing bad happened to you." Ren said.

"Why were you gone so long anyway. Mogami-san." asked Yashiro.

"Oh yeah. I picked which drama I'm going to do." Kyoko said smiling.

"Which one." Nakiya asked.

"Ruby Sisters." said Kyoko with a big smile on her face.

Well theirs the 5th chapter. I really hope you like it. I had a really fun time writing this chapter. Now next chapter is about a jealous Ren. Please review. Oh and I hope to all who practice this holiday had a happy thanksgiving[ even though I don't celebrate this holiday]. So that shout out goes to anyone who celebrates thanksgiving. Anyway I hope you all have blessed years to come. See you later.


	6. 4 chapter

Stop! Stop! Stop! Now that I've gotten your attention let me begin. Hey guys. Okay I have some not to good news. I'm taking a break from this story and my other story A Different Story. This will be the last chapter I'm going to update for a minute. It's not going to be that long. Just about a month or three. You see reviews inspire me to write more and my other story is going really well with the readers. So I'm going to go and work on that story. But I'll be back eventually. It depends if I get a few more reviews for this story and my other skip beat story. If I get a few more reviews while I'm gone I might come back early than expected. I'm sorry you guys but my other story to me is doing better than these two so I'm going to go ahead and work on that one. Again sorry but I have do what I think is right. I may come back like I said early if I get more reviews for this story and my other skip beat story and they inspire to come back but until then this is the last chapter you'll see being posted by LadyRuby1897 for a while. Any that's all I have to say and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry I'll totally be back to finish these two skip beat stories. Well I hope you enjoy this last chapter I'm posting. And don't worry like I said before I'll be back. Promise. I just don't know when. And even if this the last chapter for a while will somebody anyone tell me what they think of Nakiya. Anyway i hope you enjoy. Oh and i don't own Skip Beat.

"So how did you decide which drama to pick?" asked Nakiya. They were all in the car on their way to drop off Yashiro and Kyoko.

"Oh. Ellion helped me." Kyoko said. As soon as she said that there was complete silence in the car.

"Ellion. Who's Ellion." asked Nakiya curiously.

"Just a guy I met." Kyoko said simply.

"Was he cute." asked Nakiya.

"Yes. He was very cute." Kyoko said calmly. Again there was silence in the car. Nakiya sat their surprised that her friend actually admitted openly that someone was cute, Yashiro's mouth fell open and his mind was rushing like 24/7 and let's just say that Ren was about to break the steering wheel with his grip on it.

"What is he like." asked Nakiya.

"Let's see. He's very smart, a nice smile, cute, and very enjoyable to be around with." Kyoko said praising him. After she said that she felt a dark aura. Her demons came out trying to find the source of the darkness. This led them to Ren and they then started chanting "The God of Darkness".

"Tsuraga- san are you okay." Kyoko asked him. "Your knuckles are turning white."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ren managed to say. But inside he wasn't. He was wondering how his Kyoko, yes his Kyoko, could have met a guy 40 minutes ago and praising him like some emperor and calling him by his first name. He's known her for going on two years and she hasn't called him by his first name but a guy she meets 40 minutes ago she calls him by his first name.

"Are you-" started Kyoko before she thought about something. "Oh I almost forgot." She then took out her phone.

"Forgot what." Yashiro asked Kyoko.

"Ellion gave me his cell phone number and asked me to text him my number." she said opening her phone.

"He gave you his phone number and you accepted it." said Nakiya surprised.

"Yeah. Why is something wrong with that." Kyoko said.

"No. Nothing is wrong with that." Nakiya said.

"So are you going to send him your number." asked Yashiro expecting Kyoko 's answer to be no."

"I already have." said Kyoko. She then noticed Ren's knuckles turning even whiter and asked once again. "Are you sure you're alright."

"Yep. I'm doing great. No need to worry." Ren said through gritted teeth. Even though through his head he was thinking. 'How the hell can she give a guy she barely knows her number.' Kyoko looked at him hesitantly but her attention was drawn away from a beeping sound. She looked at her phone and saw 1 new message.

"Oh. He text me." Kyoko said and started reading the text.

"What did he text." asked Nakiya.

"I was wondering when you were going to text me Cocoa."

"Cocoa." said Yashiro and Nakiya questioningly while Ren's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what he means by that. Let me ask him." Kyoko said and texting him back. After she sent the text about 30 seconds later she got his reply.

"He says it's my new cutie nickname. My names Kyoko and if you take out the y you get KoKo but he changed it to cocoa because I'm sweet like cocoa." Kyoko said as she read the text and then smiled. "I'm glad I let him call me by my first name."

"That was so sweet." Yashiro and Nakiya said in unison. It might have been sweet for them but it was the last straw for Ren. Ren pressed the brakes and literally swirled the car at the side of a park. He cut the car off and then got out the car.

"Ren you nearly killed us and where are you going." asked Nakiya sticking her head out the window. Ren didn't answer her and just kept walking towards the woody area of the park.

"Where is he going." asked Kyoko. After she said that they heard this faint frustrated noise.

"Did you all hear that. It sounded like it came from the direction Tsuraga- san went to. Do you think we should check on him." Kyoko said

"No. He's fine. Believe me." Yashiro said remembering when he first started managing Ren when Ren was 18. Every time Ren got upset he'd walk off. He then would go find some deserted area and let out a frustrated noise and punch something. Yashiro remembered the last time he did that he created a dent in the wall.

After a couple of more minutes they saw Ren coming back with his usual calm and cool demeanor. He then got back in the car and started driving again.

"Where did you go." Nakiya asked.

"Just to get some air." Ren said simply.

"Okay." Nakiya said and then turning his attention back on Kyoko about this guy.

"So do you like him." she asked.

"Like who." asked Kyoko.

"Ellion."

"Oh yeah. He's really cool." said Kyoko

"Well if you like him. Are you going to ask him out." said Nakiya.

"Why would I ask him out." Kyoko said surprised at what Nakiya said.

"Well you said you like him." said Nakiya.

"As a friend. Ellion's a 12 year old boy."

"Wait he's 12." said Yashiro and Nakiya.

"Yes. Wait you all thought I liked him. Like a girl would have a crush on somebody."

"Yes!" Nakiya and Yashiro exclaimed. Ren said the same thing but said it quietly.

"No. As a matter of fact I don't like anyone like that." Kyoko said After that the rest of the drive was quiet. They dropped Yashiro off first and then they went to Kyoko's house.

"Thanks for the ride." Kyoko said as she got out the car.

"No problem." Ren said.

"Well good night. You all have a safe drive back home." Said Kyoko about to walk up the pathway to her house.

"Hey wait a minute." Said Nakiya. "Ren will walk you to the door."

"No. It's alright. See you at school Nakiya. Good night." Said Kyoko. She then started walking up to the house. Nakiya then hit her god brother in the arm after they saw Kyoko get in the house.

"What the hell was that for." Ren said.

"You're suppose too be Japan's Gentlemen. A gentlemen wouldn't let a girl walk in the dark alone." Said Nakiya.

"She said it was alright."

"That's what she said but she didn't mean it." Nakiya said.

"What." Ren said starting to get confused.

"Never mind. God boys are so dense." Nakiya said.

"And girls are so confusing." Ren retorted and then drove off.

…...

After Kyoko got in the house she headed upstairs to her room. When she got in her room she put on her pajamas and sat her bed and then looked through the Ruby Sisters file.

"I'm glad I picked this one." Said Kyoko to herself as she finished looking through it and put it on her nightstand. She then got up and put her bag in her closet. As she put her bag in her closet she knocked down a box off her shelf. She picked up the box and on the front it had said Keep Safe Items. She smiled at it and then sat back on her bed and started going through the items in the box.

"Oh. I remember this." Said Kyoko taking out a silver bracelet. Sho, Kyoko, and Nakiya when she came to visit had gotten them from a local jewelry store. They had each gotten one. Each of the bracelets had Friends Through Thick and Thin..

'I wonder if Nakiya and Sho still have theirs.' Thought Kyoko but then put the bracelets back in the box.

'What am I thinking. Sho would never have kept his. He probably through away when me and Nakiya weren't looking.' Kyoko thought. 'Will probably never be friends again . Even though part of me wants to forgive him I'm still can't forget what he did to me.' Kyoko then pushed those thoughts away and started going back through the box. She stopped when her hands landed on a silver heart shaped locket with the initial S & I and a gold bracelet. Feeling attracted to these two pieces of items she closed the box and slid it under her bed. Kyoko then laid down on her bed and started examining the jewelry.

'I wonder where I got these from.' Kyoko thought . She didn't remember where she got the two pieces of jewelry. 'There so pretty.' She then put the bracelet on her nightstand and then started examining the locket. She looked and saw that it needed a small key to open the key. After she gave up trying to open her locket she looked more closely at the locket and saw that something was written on the back of the locket. She read it and it said Our Love Is Forever.

'Whoever these people were they really did love each other' thought Kyoko tiredly. She started drifting off to sleep with the necklace in her hand. The last thing she thought as she drifted off to sleep was. 'What names did S & I stand for.'

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember this is my last chapter I'll be posting for a while. Again sorry but I'll be back. Eventually. Well See in a few months. May you all have blessed years to come.


End file.
